Rabolin Week 2013
by FlashWally22
Summary: Here is my contribution to the crack pairing Rabolin! Completed, *cry( it was beautiful while it lasted!
1. Locker Room

**Disclaimer to Legend of Korra and it's creators: Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.  
**

_During this week of October 28th through November 1st will be a week for the crack pairing Red Sand Rabroos x Bolin. I hope you all will like it. The prompts will be listed on the forum known as Sokka is the Best! I hope people will read and review this and even perhaps participate with this event.  
_

**_Prompt 1: Locker Room_**

Bolin was walking into the locker room as he suddenly saw darkness as he was drying off. He then groaned as he said out loud, "Seriously? Why did the power have to go out?"

Bolin walked to the door as he pushed on it's emergency handle. He growled as he then decided that he would have to wait this one out. There were voices coming from the communal hot spring as he looked up at the arch way. He saw three girls walk inside wearing bikinis like he was wearing board shorts.

Bolin looked at the three and recognized them from three years ago when he and the Fire Ferrets had played them. Now as the coach of Patola Mountains Port Pelican Owls, Bolin had to rely on the title that he and his old team the Future Industries Fire Ferrets had won against the White Springs Wolf Bats three years ago after their cheating was investigated.

They were the Red Sand Rabaroos: Adi, Ula and Umi. Last years championship runner ups against the second and last win the Future Industries Fire Ferrets had managed to win. Just barely, if it hadn't been the close to the chest tie break between Bolin and Ula then the Fire Ferrets would have lost. And Bolin would have lost the dexterity of his right knee for nothing.

Bolin grinned at the girls as he shot them index fingers with thumbs up, "Ladies, how's it going?"

Umi smiled as she said to him with a giggle and laugh, "Not bad, Nuktuk hero of the South."

Bolin let off a dry laugh as he said to her, "Yeah, yeah so what if I starred in a mover or two? Besides, what was wrong with my movers?"

Umi then said to him fanning her hand to him, "Nothing, nothing. Anyways, looks like we'll be neighbors for a while until the power can come on. Unless if you or Ula are metal benders."

Ula then shook her head at Umi saying, "You already know I'm not."

Bolin then said to her with a bit of humor, "That would be a negator Rabaroo defense."

Adi smiled as she walked up with a sashay as she sat down on one of the long cement seats that one would use while changing at the lockers. She then said to him making a fire ball above her hand, "Say, why don't we tell a ghost story?"

Bolin grinned as he said to her patting the two spots beside him, "Oh, I'll tell you the ultimate thriller."

Umi and Ula walked over as they sat at his sides and Adi across from him. He then said as he bent over a bit, "There was once a masked man, I'm sure you've heard of him before. His name was Meztli, perhaps one of the most powerful and feared men in the world. Also the former leader of the Red Monsoon Triad, often called 'Masked' Meztli.

It was all a long time ago a young man ran rumor control for the Triple Threat Triads. He was a young earth bender that had a fondness for animals and former probending champions. And this young boy was the person who allowed the authorities to capture, put to trial and sentence Masked Meztli.

It was a full moon night, so bright that you would think the Princess herself was dancing with the Warrior in the stars beside her. (Constellation named after Sokka called the 'Boomerang and the Warrior'.) And as the two were dancing the young boy was snatching yuans out of the back pockets of men and slipping his hands into the purses of women.

Until he took the yuan from the wrong man, a man known as at the time Nulfil. Nulfil water bent the boy to the ground with ice all over his hands and feet. Nulfil looked at the boy dead in the eye as he then made the boy's body tremble. Making a mask out of ice he placed it on a cop right beside him. The cop screamed in terror as his head began to freeze over and burst with blood appearing everywhere!"

Ula and Umi screamed at this as Bolin grinned a tad after placing his hands on their heads. They then water and earth bent him over to Adi. Adi caught him as he laughed a bit and said to them sitting back down, "Anyways. The ice triggered the cop's earth bending ability from so much pain to send a slab of building at the back of the cop.

The boy was arrested that day and he was an earth bender. And that was enough to put him on trial for being a cop killer. But the boy cut them a deal, he would give them the masked man that had walked away in the crowd.

The boy took them back to the area he was picking people's pockets. That's when it happened, two water benders leapped down from the statue of Sokka at the Southern Culture building. They water bent the three undercover cops in the crowd. There was a leak of intel.

The pair quickly attacked the boy as he had crossed their boss. A man in a blue fur made trench coat came out from behind a cloud of mist. He wore a clear mask of ice with a white hood and made an ice mask in his left hand.

The boy squirmed and moved trying to escape until fire came out. Agni Ki Triad came to attack the Red Monsoon Triad. It was a fight between the pair of the leaders. It was a fight between 'Burn' Curn and 'Mask' Meztli, the two sent their best fire and water at each other.

The boy saw fire and water about to hit him from both sides. He screamed as he looked down and the metal statue of Sokka holding his boomerang flew down. It hit the ground making large cracks in the icy bonds of the boy. The boy broke out as he earth bent at the two leaders.

Hands grabbed them around their bodies made of Earth. He then gripped as their arms were broken and the mask of ice on the face of 'Mask' Meztli melted with a shatter. He saw that it was police chief Ikan!"

Adi looked at Bolin and said to him, "Are you serious?"

Bolin nodded as he finished his story, "As the boy went to his home where his mother and father earth benders were. He felt safe that was until a man was seen outside the window. He moved his head as ice went over his face. And to this day the 'Mask' Meztli has not been truly caught. Only copy cats, none of them matching my father's description of the man that had murdered the cop that day. But, the fact that a water bender cop and chief of police at the time no less was scarier than the real 'Mask'. And that is the end of my tale."

Bolin then moved a hand to his face as if he was about to pull back his hair. He then swiped it fast as he had a mask and shouted at the three ladies, "Or is it!"

The three screamed as the mask cracked and Bolin began to laugh. He fell back as he then wiped a tear from his eye. He then heard silence as he looked up at the three pissed women. The power came on as he then said, "Gosh, golly the power's back on we might want to get out of here."

Umi then said water began to come out from the air behind her, "We will."

Ula said darkly as stone came to her hands grinding quickly into sand, "We just have some business to take care of."

Bolin then asked with a gulp, "And what would that be?"

Adi said making a large flame, "Just a bent coach."

Bolin's scream could be heard through out the building that day.


	2. Birthday

**Disclaimer to Legend of Korra and it's creators: Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.  
**

_During this week of October 28th through November 1st will be a week for the crack pairing Red Sand Rabroos x Bolin. I hope you all will like it. The prompts will be listed on the forum known as Sokka is the Best! I hope people will read and review this and even perhaps participate with this event.  
_

**_Prompt 2: Birthday_**

Gau was sitting in the apartment that he and his sister were paying for while here in Republic City. He had dark brown hair that was in spikes with matching eyes. He wore a pair of glasses and moved his right hand to scratch his scraggly beard. His build was shortish and stocky, while his skin was pale like moon light. His age was younger than his sister, 17, sense she was 3 years older than him.

The front door opened with Ula walking inside and closed the door behind her. Ula walked inside as she said to Gau who was on the couch, "Gau, I'm home. Tonight's the big night, I hope you're ready? Also, I'm meeting Bolin for lunch."

Gau nodded as he said to her, "Bring me some take out?"

Ula was changing her room as she said to him looking at herself in the mirror, "Capybara Cow burger and fries, alright?"

Gau replied to her knowing she was probably putting on a low cut shirt and high skirt, "Yea, that'll do."

Ula walked out wearing a red skirt with gold trim with a red top that was left strap and low cut. The strap was silver metal and on her wrists were silver long bracelets with a ruby in each one. They were snug on her wrists and forearms, going about a quarter up the forearms. Her hair was done in a pair of cross bands on her two tails making four loops in the back with a tail below them braided making it a short tail. She smiled as she then said to him walking out, "Alright, peace out."

_**At the restaurant**_

Bolin was eating with Ula as she then asked him, "So, what do you think?"

Bolin replied with a full mouth to her looking at her, "You look good, food is good and so is company."

Ula then said to him with a raised brow, "No, Bolin, what do you think about my brother's birthday? Do you have any ideas about a birthday present?"

Bolin swallowed as he said to her after thinking for a few minutes, "Get him a prostitute."

Ula looked shocked as she said to him, "Excuse me? This is my baby brother we're talking about."

Bolin then said to her in reply, "Yeah, and think about it. He's 18, what would a brand new 18 year older with a 1000 yuans would do? Hire a cheap prostitute with some disease probably and then possibly be ruined for their whole life. I mean look at Mako, he got a disease just like that and now he can no longer be a probender. I mean, STD is a very serious thing in Probending."

Ula then nodded as she said to him, "Alright, fine, but it's not going to be a prostitute. Adi and Umi are pretty open minded, perhaps an orgy would be good."

Bolin then asked her, "An orgy would apply that there is more than one boy there."

Smiling Ula bit her lip as she said to him, "Yeah, you. Of course, we're going at it I'll have Gau blindfolded."

Bolin just smiled dumbly, he loved the fact that Gau was now a adult. Cause that would mean tonight he'd become a man.


	3. Water Park

**Disclaimer to Legend of Korra and it's creators: Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.  
**

_During this week of October 28th through November 1st will be a week for the crack pairing Red Sand Rabroos x Bolin. I hope you all will like it. The prompts will be listed on the forum known as Sokka is the Best! I hope people will read and review this and even perhaps participate with this event. Sorry about the last chapter, but I wasn't fully inspired by the birthday prompt. But, I did do a more lemony version over on AFF under the LOK section called 'Orgy'.  
_

**_Prompt 3: Water Park  
_**

The water slide the girls help him get on it. Mainly Umi while he has a lunch date with Adi and Ula goes to the water jungle gym where there is a bucket that pours down every 10 minutes.

Standing outside of the changing stalls was Bolin in a green pair of board shorts with a red strip up the legs. He waited and waited wondering what was taking his friends so long. Here they were at the world's largest, wickedest and best water park of the world. Kyoshi Island Water Park, after the industrial revolution of automobiles and other stuff, Kyoshi Island made it's own water park. And boy was it great, there was a long and tall water slide a 50 foot tall giant with several twists and turns that ended with a giant head of the Unagi where people exited the slide into a giant pool. A fountain walk where water shot out of the ground with water gun turrets to drench other people. A water jungle gym where teens and kids could climb up a water dripping ladder and collect an endless supply of water balloons, walk across a water bridge, jump on a water filled cushion, run water spray obstacle course and of course be drenched by a 70 gallon bucket from the sky every 10 minutes called the 'Rain Pour'. He still couldn't believe that Umi's father was a board member and arranged a weekend for him and the girls.

Out of the changing room came Ula wearing a green bikini top with a single strap on the right shoulder with a pair of white short shorts and green trim. There was a butter fly emblem between her breasts. She smiled at Bolin as she waved at him.

Adi walked out wearing a one piece yellow with red lines going from the straps to the crotch of the suit. While there was a large patch of fabric missing from the back and a heart cut out on her cleavage showing some flesh. A small beach skirt of red was worn with a yellow water absorbent fabric choker with bow.

Umi was wearing a head back with visor to make sure she could see. She chose to not wear glasses as a water park for multiple reasons. The two piece bikini was blue with a Yin half on the right nipple and a Yang half symbol on the left nipple of her triangle fabric cut bikini top. The bottom was tied on the left side with a big knot. Around her waist was a silver hoop belt more for decoration than an actual purpose.

Bolin both starred and tried to avoid the bodies that drew out his inner lusts. He then decided to let his stomach talk as they heard his tummy growl. Smiling Adi says to him, "Well, let's get lunch."

Ula said to them, "Sorry, but I'm going to go douse those teens at the fountain walk. Catch you later."

Umi then said to her as she went over to the tan beds, "I'm going to catch some rays. Maybe me and Bolin can catch the Unagi later."

Bolin shot her a 'gun' as he said to her, "Yup."

Walking Adi and Bolin went to a small food shack as Bolin ordered the chili cheese fries with deer pig sausage links. Adi bought herself a fruit cup as the pair ate and laughed as they watched other people get wet. They two talked as they ate and Bolin told a joke or two. The two after they were done eating decided to get up and go. The pair were walking as they came to the water jungle gym. That's when the idea hit Bolin as he then threw a finger at Adi challenging her, "I challenge you to a water balloon fight."

Raising an eye brow Adi then said to him, "Alright, lets do it."

The pair ran to the water jungle gym as Bolin went up to one of the pipes that was dropping water balloons into a basket. He grabbed three of them all red as he ran under one of the bridges. Adi had grabbed a pair from a pipe as she slinged one at Bolin. Bolin jumped forward as he threw the two balloons from his right hand at Adi. Adi threw her remaining water balloon at the on coming two that were close to each other. A big burst of water came from the impact as Bolin landed and rolled up throwing his remaining water balloon into the direction Adi was last in.

Adi dashed as she went sloshing in the water to a pipe. She grabbed a pair of water balloons and ran as Bolin went to go ammo up as well. He earth bent from the concrete a bucket as he earth bent to repair the missing chunck of concrete. He filled the rock pail with several water balloons and ran with it under his right arm having a single balloon in his left hand. He ran out from under the jungle gym to see Adi up on the construction.

Adi saw the bucket and said with a shout, "Hey, that's cheating!"

Bolin grinned at her getting ready to throw a balloon, "I don't remember any established rules."

Adi then slung down her balloons at Bolin as he moved to the side and threw rapidly several water balloons. Fire bending Adi took out several water balloons as she dashed away. Bolin made a frown as he said to himself mainly, "I forgot she could do that."

That's when it hit him, a water balloon that is. Water drenched his back as he then said to Adi who had soaked him, "Thanks."

Adi said to him, "Your welcome, by the way you're about to get a whole lot wetter."

Bolin then asked her as he looked at her turning around, "What do you mean?"

Adi pointed up as Bolin looked up to see the giant bucket already in a pouring mode as a drizzle of water hit his forehead. Bolin then said out loud, "Oh, no."

Bolin and Adi were walking now away from the water jungle gym as she laughed. She said to him, "I can't believe that the water was so powerful that would slip and fall into me. Certainly forward aren't you?"

Bolin was walking in disappointment with his back hunched as he replied to her, "What I can't believe is that you let me get bucketed and then call me 'Boey' when I fall on you. 'Boey' seriously?"

A gush of water struck Bolin as he flew into the air and hit the ground. Bolin sat up from the ground as he saw Ula aiming a water gun turret at him smiling devilishly. Clicking the button to the gun again she fired at him as he then leaped up and landed behind one of the gysers that shout of the grates below them. The gyser came up and took the shot as Bolin used the time to dash to a turret.

Bolin got behind it as he saw her take aim at him. She pushed on the trigger button as water shot out. Bolin countered her by pushing on the pedal that lifted up a plastic half dome to shield him from the blast. Letting the shield down the two starred down each other's barrels as Bolin knew she would never press the pedal. It was the easy way out, plus it would take all the fun of getting hit by a gallon of water going 15 miles per minute.

Bolin then pressed the trigger button as he then dashed. Ula fired at the stream as he got to her. She looked at him as he then tackled her to the grates as water came spraying out of the ground at her. She laughed with him as the two became soaking wet. The two sat up as Ula and Bolin said shaking hands, "Call it a draw?" "Why not."

Umi walked up to the three as she said to them, "Can I borrow you Bolin? For the Unagi?"

Bolin grinned as he nodded and walked with her to the giant water slide. They waited in line for just under an hour. But, they finally made it to the top and got ready to go down it. Bolin looked at he then realized that this was so much taller than the stadium. Bolin had a thing about heights feeling away from his element of sorts.

Umi of course being the smart one knew this secretly while the others didn't. She then wrapped her arms around him as she pressed her bosom into his shoulder blades. She whispered hotly into his ear as she said to him, "I'll go down with you. I'm sure the life guard won't mind."

She looked at the guard as she gave a wink and kiss. He grinned as he said to them, "It's alright to go with your cousin you know."

Bolin said to him before getting interrupted, "Huh, she's nah-aaaaahhhh!"

Umi giggled as she held onto him as the water pushed them. Her hands danced all over his chest as he was exhibiting a noise between screams of fear and moans of pleasure. She now found the very thing that would forever excite her, this was the ultimate high. To hear this noise from a muscular body god. Oh, how she loved that noise!

They slid out of the Unagi as she slammed her head back and groaned. She had achieved euporia with Bolin on just anixety alone. Oh, this was the watery heaven that she had heard about in books. She loved today, and the water park that was for sure.

The water had a giant splash that sent people away as she unconsciously water bent the biggest tidal wave. Adi and Ula looked up as they stood at the edge of the pool to greet them. Ula looked at Adi as she said to her, "You owe me 10."

Adi replied to her, "Fuck off."

Then came down the rain, literally.


	4. Costume Party

**Disclaimer to Legend of Korra and it's creators: Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.  
**

_During this week of October 28th through November 1st will be a week for the crack pairing Red Sand Rabroos x Bolin. I hope you all will like it. The prompts will be listed on the forum known as Sokka is the Best! I hope people will read and review this and even perhaps participate with this event.  
_

**_Prompt 4: Costume Party  
_**

Bolin leaped into the air as he snapped an earth disc as Ula. Ula ducked the earth disc while on the tie breaker platform. The two went in as they went into a grapple and pushed each other. Gritting their teeth the pair went at each other greatly. They then pushed off each other as Bolin heard Hasook shout suggestions with his brother.

Bolin then decided to do the insane as he then threw down his hands. His hands vibrated catching Ula off guard as several earth discs came up out of his two earth discs depositors. He may have not chosen the element after the coin toss, but he was as sure going to win it. Unlike water bending or fire bending, the earth bender could bend as many discs as he or she wanted and hold them as long as they wanted.

Bolin had an entire wall of earth discs as the announcer said to the audience, "Unbelievable folks, it looks like Bolin is using the earth discs to make an impenetrable defense!

Ula grinned liking this unique strategy, but in the game of probending anything was possible. She then leaped into the air after making a disc float up. She leaped onto the disc she brought up and let it fall for a second as she bent up another disc. She leaped onto it and repeated until she was as high as she was going to get.

Pushing off her lone disc she earth bent with a fast spin kick. The disc flew down with a high speed and thanks to the pull of gravity it became the air to ground rock that would win the match. Bolin tried to move his wall of earth discs, but his muscles were tired from the three long matches and the chi exhaustion. He dropped half of them and lifted the other half into a spaced wall above him. The wall broke apart into a dust storm as he didn't see Ula land back on her side and earth bent a single disc from her side at his knees.

Smack! His knees gave out as she then gave a punch with her other hand. An earth disc came up and flew over her arm and into the chest of Bolin. He flew off the tie breaker platform as Ula grinned. The announcer said to the people, "And Bolin is out! Wait what is this?"

Bolin was holding onto the edge of the platform as he snapped his left leg up. He closed his eyes as an fallen earth disc still on the platform raised up above him. Using his right foot he pushed off of the platform into a flip. As he pushed off the disc flew with him and went to his back. His feet landed on the single earth disc.

Ula starred in disbelief with Umi and Adi slack jawed. Bolin pushed off with what was more than likely his last bit of strength. He nearly fainted from over exhaustion as he pushed himself to the limits. He landed on the platform as he slid in front of one of the disc dispensers.

Bolin then blew several times shooting up disc after disc at Ula. She summoned her arms into a cross to protect herself. With each quarter strength pelt she was pushed back until Bolin then pulled in as much chi as he had left in his body. He slammed his right hand down as a disc came up and Bolin snapped his neck to the left. The disc flew at Ula as she flew off and into the water.

Cheers came as the annoucer shouted in excitement, "The newbies of the Fire Ferrets defeated their ever first probending match against last years second place finalists!"

Adi and Umi were undoubtedly impressed, sure the brother put up a good fight and so did their water bender. But, no other earth bender was as talented as Bolin as a rookie. Would go down in the sports history newspapers that was for sure.

_**After the match in the locker room**_

Bolin was laying down on a bench as he was being walked on by one of the girls. The probending stadium had health care for it's winning players and those teams that paid a portion of their winnings to the health care. The only free health care for players were for winning players who undeniably boosted ratings with spectacular moves and tactics.

Bolin fitted those that category as he made a wall of earth discs, hanging on a ledge, earth bending with his lungs, a snapping of his head and also leaping off mid air an earth disc. And all top of a very impressive three rounds and was the only player that day of his first fight to not end up in the drink like Mako and Hasook did. If any of them deserved the MVP their first day, it was him.

Adi who was very impressed with Bolin walked in as she then pointed at the girl. She knew what she wanted as the girl got down from Bolin's back. Adi then made her feet warm up as she got up on Bolin's back. Bolin felt the relief course as he groaned and said with a smile, "Oh, yeah that's good."

Bolin then opened his eyes as he looked and saw Ula standing in front of him. She had a sling on her right arm as she had a look that was a cross between anger and deciding. She then said to him, "Costume party?"

Bolin then said to her with a long answer, "Sure?"

Adi leaped off with agileness and Umi water bent some water from a bucket and began to heal him. He groaned as he said with a smile, "Oh, yeeeeeah."

Bolin then listened to Ula say to him, "You get one request of what one of us will wear to the costume party."

Bolin grinned at this as he said to her, "A fire ferret costume."

Adi bowed as she said to him as the three began to walk out, "With pleasure. Haru Hotel, 9 pm don't be late."

_**Outside Haru Hotel**_

Bolin had been prepared for this day, it was Yue day. The anniversary of Princess Yue dying for the world to still have a moon and the rumored sighting of the dead walking the earth. It was said on the first Yue day that the moon was still damaged from it's first host's death, La. And flashed red for about an hour, later called the witching hour. And during this hour the dead came as apparitions and specters. Over the years people developed costumes to ward off the specters from shops and plots of land that used to belong to the dead.

But, now it was a holiday celebrated in teens going out to costume parties. Kids walking up to doors asking for candy and brats to eggs a person's house. Bolin was in the prior of cases and was currently wearing the costume he bought earlier that week. He was dressed in a large green trench coat with brown shoulder pads and white tissue wrapping around his legs and abs. He wore up a hood with skull mask, displaying a perfect United Republic's Specter. Many of the countries had their own monsters and versions of specters in this 170 year legend. But, none in Bolin's opinion were more scary than the United Republic's Specter first spotted on one of the ships of the United Republic's navy 130 years ago. Bolin was ready to strut off his costume.

Bolin walked in as the host greeted him and took him to the private party room. As he walked in he saw that there were many probenders, high class shop and restaurant owners, captains of industry and one or two radio personalities.

Bolin saw the Red Sand Rabaroos approach him as he began to star. The girls took note of this as they each had a smile. They weren't sure what attracted them to this rookie. Be it his looks, jokes, awesome skills or his greatly appreciated butt. But, something about this rookie made them want to flirt, tease and pinch him. Okay, it might have been any of the three other reasons, but that butt was just a pinchable bonus to his delicious traits.

Umi dressed as a sexy gender bender Agni- a comic book hero who is often the portrayed as a lone boy trying to make it in the power industry who comes upon a regular sledge hammer with a dragon coiling a phoenix emblem. Uses a pair of war hammers that amplify his lightning bending and long fire kicks. The chain around the neck is often used in the comic to make the ultimate attack 'Chain Lightning'!

Umi wore a make up made scar in the middle of her forehead that was just like the one the comic book hero. She wore a red bikini top of that was tight showing off her 15 year old rack of big b's or small c's. A pair of gold shoulder pads adorned her shoulders. A bikini bottom of black was tight showing off her best feature. Upon her belt of gold were a pair of light weight plastic war hammers with the emblems of the comic book hero, a dragon coiling a phoenix on them. The only thing different about her costume and the comic book heroes was the fact she wore glasses.

Ula dressed as a Moon Princess wearing a long flowing white see through dress with long sleeves. Under her dress she wore a blue shoulderless leotard having a moon between her small b breasts. Her hair was done up like the historical figure of Princess Yue.

Bolin saw the captain of the team walk up with a sashay in her step. She was dressed in a scantily clad Fire Ferret Girl costume. She wore around her waist a stripped fur tail like a belt. Her shorts stopped mid thigh and were tight red. Her tank top was white holding her medium c breasts. In her hair were a pair of fire ferret ears on a hair band that matched her hair. And upon her face were lines of make up that looked like black whisker marks.

Bolin then said to Adi, "So, a fire ferret girl? I like it."

Adi smiled as she put a hand on his shoulder and slowly dragged it across his chest as she said, "Nice, specter. So, going to scare some people today?"

Bolin nodded as he said to her, "Yup, so you ready to party?"

The three nodded as some heavy music came on and the four began to shake. They danced and bopped around throwing their fists up with a few of the others guests that had decided to dance. Bolin though had the most beautiful women dancing up on him through out the night. Punch was served to those who couldn't drink alcohol and Bolin drank a lot.

Eventually the three went over to the window like the others as they watched as the moon slowly became red. Smiles were adorned on some people along with 'ohs' and 'aws', while others just clung to their dates because they saw a 'ghost'. Bolin believed in ghosts, but he just didn't think people could see them. But with Umi clinging his right side and Ula on the left while Adi dug her face into his chest he did believe in seeing the ghosts just to get the girls. That's when suddenly he let out a yelp and while he wasn't paying attention the three girls smiled. They finally got to pinch that butt.


	5. Tryouts

**Disclaimer to Legend of Korra and it's creators: Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.  
**

_During this week of October 28th through November 1st has been a fantastic week for the crack pairing Red Sand Rabroos x Bolin. I've got to see some interesting stories from EvilFuzzy9 and some very committed reviews from Koryandrs. So, I'd like to take this moment to thanked the two of reading and contributing to this event. It means a lot to me to see such dedication to something new and all the criticism I got was wonderful. I hope you all liked this event as much as I did. And for those who are sad to see Rabolin week go, you can go to and search of Camm the author or one of my stories. Such as The Holy Cusp of Rabolin for more plot and possible smutty nature of the series.  
_

**_Prompt 5: Tryouts  
_**

Varrick had received much back blow from the leak about the Bolin Ginger kiss. Of how it was forced upon her and how people were calling it rape. So, to restore Nuktuk back to high standards he'd have to replace Ginger with someone who like getting kissed on screen with Bolin.

The only applicants for the part were the fire ferrets cosplayer, Anna Lin. And the Red Sand Rabaroos: Ula, Adi and Umi. Looking at the young girl Anna Lin, Varrick had dismissed her even before the scene enactment. This shot down her spirits until Bolin decided to sign her diary.

Varrick looked at the other three girls and approved of them. The audition scene came up with Adi standing across from Bolin. She wore a red tight leather tank top with black pencil skirt. She smiled as she held the script in her hand and looked across at Bolin.

Bolin was dressed in a form fitting green with yellow lines along the seems button up shirt sporting gold buttons. His pants were the new Varrick blue jeans that would be on advertisement in the next mover.

Bolin held a script as he then said to her waving out an arm, "Oh, fair Adilia, I shall protect you from the Northern Water Tribe pirates who work for Unalaq! Fear not, I will use my great water bending, me Nuktuk!"

Adi then smiled as she then moved back placing a head in front of her face in a moan of anguish, "Oh, Nuktuk, the pirates have me. Please save yourself!"

Bolin then walked forward as he moved his hands as if pushing things of him as he said, "I will not be done in by these anti-bending nets. I will prevail!"

Bolin finally got to Adi as he wrapped his arms around her and looked deep into her eyes. She knew this was a gig to get more fame for the Red Sand Rabaroos and a chance to get closer to Bolin. But, as far as he knew, they were just friends. Right?

Bolin took her into his hold more as he moved his head down. He was going to kiss her! Oh, lion turle he was going to kiss her! She then felt his lips touch her lightly as he then went all the way. She felt the passion in it, she had been kissed before, but this one had more to it than most. Then the passion died as he pulled back and took a hand to her hair pulling it down stroking the side of her face. Oh, she felt like she was going to fall as she was then stood back up.

Adi blushed as she then heard Varrick say, "And cut, that was good. We'll call you tomorrow if you got the part or not."

Varrick then shouted, "NEXT!"

Adi was walked of the stage by Bolin as he complimented her saying, "That was great acting, I'll be sure to see your next match. Bye Adi."

Adi walked off stage as Bolin turned around and saw Ula. She was nearly fidgeting at wanting what Adi got. She wasn't fooled, this was acting and knew Bolin to be a professional. I mean he was the first Mover Star in history, so he had to be a professional, right?

Ula walked up closer as Bolin then began the scene, "Oh, fair Ulaia, I shall protect you from the Northern Water Tribe pirates who work for Unalaq! Fear not, I will use my great water bending, me Nuktuk!"

Ula then assumed her acting roll as she then moved back placing a head in front of her face in a moan of anguish, "Oh, Nuktuk, the pirates have me. Please save yourself!"

Bolin then walked forward as he moved his hands as if pushing things of him as he said, "I will not be done in by these anti-bending nets. I will prevail!"

Bolin finally got to Ula as he wrapped his arms around her pulled her roughly into his hold. That dominating and taking charge aura around him. Oh, how was he so demanding of attention without even trying? Normally, she didn't like being manhandled, but when you are by the man you are crushing on. You make an exception or two, but if he put a hand on her ass without asking first then she's earth bend him in the balls.

Bolin took her into his hold more as he moved his head down. Ula prepared for the kiss as Varrick then said out loud, "Cut, not enough emotion in this one."

Ula eyes snapped open as she looked at Varrick and said with anger, "Not enough emotion?"

Ula got out of Bolin's arms as she then walked as the building around them shook. A couple of light bulbs popped as Varrick looked nervously. He then said to his back, "Security, security!"

Two men leaped forward having a gauntlet on their left hands made of metal sporting a metal mini crossbow with a casserole of bolts. On their waist was an all metal utility belt as they metal bent bolas from the belts to their hands. They walked while spinning their bolas as then they stopped as the building stopped shaking.

Bolin was holding Ula by her right wrist. She looked at him as he said to her, "Please, don't do this. For me."

She then said to him turning to the exit, "You owe me."

As she walked to the door she earth bent the two large expensive vases into shards. Spilling soil and plants as Varrick's jaw dropped.

Bolin then looked at Varrick as he said to him, "Let the next one at least finish the scene if they choose to."

Bolin walked back up to the stage as Umi was now up there. Bolin started the scene once again, "Oh, fair Umia, I shall protect you from the Northern Water Tribe pirates who work for Unalaq! Fear not, I will use my great water bending, me Nuktuk!"

Umi was starring at the camera and was frozen. Without the aide of water bending even.

Varrick was about to lose it until Bolin walked up behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and turned her around. He hen said to her conforting, "Hey, if you can't do this. Then you don't have to."

Umi said not looking at the camera any more, "But, you ask this of me as a personal favor. I have to do it."

Bolin then asked her, "Did you make it a promise?"

Shaking her head Bolin then said to her with his goofy grin, "Then alls good on planet Bolin."

Blushing and turning her head Umi then walked off the stage. Varrick sighed as he snapped his hand up splashing water from his glass to the floor with his water bending. Oh, how he hated trying to hire non professionals. Looked like that Adi chick was going to get the job, thought Varrick.

At the movie theater in the audience were Bolin, Adi, Ula and Umi. They were drinking soda and eating pop corn. The scene came on as Adi shook positively and Ula grumbled about not getting the part.

Bolin moved his hand to the pop corn just about at the same time as the girls. Their hands touched as a spark went through the girls as they looked at Bolin then noticed each other. They pulled their hands back not wanting the others to know how much that moment meant to them. And then Bolin said to them, "Well more for me, I suppose."

* * *

**And with that the Rabolin week is over for me. But as I said above, not the Rabolin fun. So, go on over to for more. Anyways, so there's going to be a week off of prompt based stories for me. Until the 10th! The week of Bolinger or Bolin x Ginger! By my friend Evilfuzzy9 who has made several prompts for that week of Nov. 10th to Nov 17th. The following prompts are being used to help us: Slip, Coterminous, Glitz and Glamour, Shape, Prestidigitation, Pomposity, Eucatastrophe.**

**Then there will be a unique event that I think has not happened before. A Sokkarem week or Sokka x Kaya, Yue, Suki, Ty Lee & Toph! Whew that was really long to say, let's just stick with Sokkarem for Sokka x Harem. And that week will take place during the following dates Dec. 1 through Dec 5. I invite people to participate, I believe EvilFuzzy9 will be participating. But, anyone who wants to contribute go ahead! The prompts are the following: Close Proximity, Amnesia, Co-ed, Love Potion and to start the story with a thought or dialogue: "Only one way out.". **

**It'll be an exciting couple of weeks of writing that's for sure. So, tune in the 10th and I will be back with my seven contribution to Bolinger week!  
**


End file.
